


Miss Fisher and Green Acres

by 221A_brina



Series: Miss Fisher and TV Theme Songs [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Green Acres - Freeform, New Lyrics, TV Theme Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: An intro to Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries to the tune of Green Acres Theme Song





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original version below
> 
> This theme song is a duet sung by Oliver Douglas (played by Eddie Albert) and his wife Lisa Douglas (played by Eva Gabor).
> 
> So, naturally it becomes a duet between Jack Robinson and Phryne Fisher

** Verse/Version 1 **

Jack:  
My station is the place to be.  
Crime solving is the life for me.  
Death spreadin' out so far and wide.  
Please Miss Fisher, you know that my hands are tied.

Phryne:  
Wardlow is where I'd rather stay.  
On your cases I like to play.  
I just adore a foreshore view.  
Guess what my dear Jack, you know that I found a clue.

… The stress. (Jack)  
… The mess. (Phryne)  
… Dried blood. (Jack)  
… Or mud. (Phryne) 

We catch the crooks, (Jack)  
With my stunning looks. (Phryne)  
We're partners solving crimes. (Both) 

____________________________________________

This theme song only has one verse, but it seems I'd forgotten I'd already written an almost complete verse before having another go at it. So... for your pleasure I present a second take on the Green Acres Theme. 

** Verse/Version 2 **

Jack:  
Australia is the place to be.  
Crime solvin' is the life for me.  
Death spreadin' out so far and wide.  
No corruption! I tell you I take no bribes. 

Phryne:  
Wardlow is where I'd rather stay.  
On your cases I like to play.  
Dot just adores your Copper Hugh.  
Dah-ling I love you, Oh look! I found a clue! 

… The case. (Jack)  
… My place. (Phryne)  
… The drinks. (Jack)  
… High jinks. (Phryne) 

You are my pal. (Jack)  
Of course I'm your gal. (Phryne)  
Crime solvers, we're a pair. (Both) 

_______________________________ 

** Green Acres Lyrics by Vic Mizzy **

Oliver:  
Green Acres is the place to be.  
Farm livin' is the life for me.  
Land spreadin' out so far and wide  
Keep Manhattan, just give me that countryside. 

Lisa:  
New York is where I'd rather stay.  
I get allergic smelling hay.  
I just adore a penthouse view.  
Dah-ling I love you but give me Park Avenue. 

... The chores. (Oliver)  
... The stores. (Lisa)  
... Fresh air. (Oliver)  
... Times Square. (Lisa) 

You are my wife. (Oliver)  
Good bye, city life. (Lisa)  
Green Acres we are there. (Both)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, don't hesitate to drop 'em by in the comments.


End file.
